Little Souls
by foxxehwaffles
Summary: The 5 children that were murdered's story exists here. Find out what they do in moments of crisis, and experience the horror in their point of view. (Rated T for some slight gore)
1. Chapter I: 5 Little Souls

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic on here, criticism is welcomed :)**

 **(They are all 13. Keep in mind, this is still the early 1980's. They didn't have ads or something with 'stranger danger' or anything like that.)**

 **(Also, for this story, there'll be more guards than Jeremy, Phone Guy, and Mike.)**

"And number 20 makes a three-pointer!" The announcer yells. The crowd goes wild as the scoreboard adds 3 to the home team's score. I cheer from the bleachers as Mason slaps everyone on his team's hands.

As the other team brings it up, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Natalie Callahan, but people call me Nat. I'm 13, and so are most of my friends. I have blonde hair, usually going down to my shoulders.

To my right, my boyfriend, Mike, is cheering. He's also a good friend of my friends, too. Mike doesn't really play any sports. All he does is read a book and sit down. He's cute, don't get me wrong, but still, he could literally sit down and read a book and be perfectly fine.

Anyways, the other team brings it up, but even from here, I can see Tommy's infamous smirk. He faints left, so the boy goes right, but then Tommy automatically steals the ball. He knows the routine, they talked about it with me. He immediately throws it to Blake. Blake runs all the way, no one even attempting to go in front of him. He scores a 2-pointer for our team. Everyone on our side stands up and cheers as the game ends, our team winning, 45-38.

After celebrating, Tommy, Mason, and Blake meet up with Mike and I. We sit on some bleachers and talk about the game.

"Oh man, did you _see_ that turnover? Oh, sorry, 'scuse me, turnovers?" Tommy brags. Everyone giggles. Tommy… I guess, is a funny guy. He always likes to make jokes. However, don't let that fool you. If he wants to, he can be very terrifying. He can tell scary stories that'll make you stay up at night with a nightlight. I'm pretty sure he could give God nightmares, if he really wanted to. He pulls 'jokes' by scaring people. When it's not me, it's funny. Other than that, he's really aggressive. If there's ever a challenge or a competition people can step into, it's usually him that goes first. Hell, whenever there's anything, he goes first. He's a classic daredevil. He's also insanely good at guitar. He has short, brown hair, with hazel eyes, and a smile always on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I got most of the points," Blake counters. Blake is the leader of the track team. He's easily the fastest out of all of us. However, out of all of us, only Mike and Blake aren't in our band. Blake just hangs out at home. It's really hard for him to come out with us sometimes. First, I can tell he doesn't like lights, he could even be paralyzed by a flashlight. Second, he has to be like Goldilocks; he needs just the right attention. If you don't pay attention to him that much, he'll be depressed. However, if you give him too much attention, he'll become paranoid and just stay home. That might seem like a downside, but it's not, in my opinion, it's basic human nature, right? Blake is black, with black, short hair and crimson eyes.

"Whatever guys, we won!" All 5 of us cheer in unison to Mason's remark. Mason, you could say, is the leader of the pack. He always looks to the bright side to try to cheer us up. He likes to sing and be the leader, all the time. However, he's very shy when he meets new people. He only really talks to them later on. If there's any time we have an argument, he tries to stop it. He wants harmony. But when he isn't the leader, he's uncomfortable. Which I can totally understand. Any of us would be if we weren't in our regular positions. He's a very nice guy that tries to get along with everybody, except for the ones he hates. He always wears a baseball cap wherever he goes. Mason has black hair, with green as grass eyes.

We all smile. Mason pipes up again. "Say, how about we all celebrate with some pizza?"

Mike smiles. "I'm okay with that," he says shyly. The rest of us nod in agreement.

"Alright guys, let's go!" We all slowly get up from being tired and walk towards the outside. We sit down on the benches for a few minutes, needing to rest, then we walk all the way to the famous pizzeria in our town; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

As we open the doors, Tommy smirks. "Hey, did you hear about the other pizzeria? That the two guards died there?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Tommy. That's not funny."

Tommy replies with the same thing. "Whatever."

We all enter and when we walk in, we're greeted by Mason's cousin, Jeremy. He smiles and adjusts his glasses before speaking. He has sort of spiked up brown hair. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doin' great, Jeremy," Mason replies, smiling.

"That's nice to hear," Jeremy begins. "Say, how 'bout I suit you guys up with front-row seats for the next performance?"

We all accept in unison, and Jeremy leads the way. We all sit down in the U-shaped booth. Jeremy orders us free pizza and we eat it as we watch the show.

As Freddy and Bonnie comedically argue with Foxy, I hear some banging behind the curtains. I decide to ignore it and continue to watch the show.

When it looks like Foxy is going to win, it cuts to an intermission. We all sigh and get up.

"Man, that was pretty spooookkkyy, don't you guys agree?" Tommy rolls his eyes.

"I know it's not like old times," Mason says, "but at least it's nostalgic, right?"

"I-I didn't like how they treated Foxy… I think he's a good guy…" Blake quietly whispers.

Tommy sighs. "You think everyone's good, Blake. Now, Bonnie," He over dramatically exclaims, going on one knee pretending to hold a skull, "Bonnie is the real victim of it. To go so far, but get caught at the end, truly tragic…" We all giggle with him.

As we all gather our trash to throw it out, a Freddy suit comes out from behind the curtains. Instead, it's golden. Almost everyone's out of the room, getting snacks or throwing trash out. The only ones besides us are kids with their parents.

"Heya kids," A voice comes from the suit. It sounds sort of raspy, like it's been through hell. "I see you have special VIP seats. Wanna come backstage and check out some of the new features we're gonna put in soon? VIP only!"

Mason, Tommy, Blake, and I stand up to go. The only one that doesn't get up is Mike. The three go up to the stage, following the Golden Freddy. But before I do, I look behind me. Mike sits there, looking nervous. Way behind him, I see a kid who looks like she's a runaway. She has dirty marks on her cheeks. She has brown hair going down to her shoulders, wearing a grey hoodie. I disregard her and focus my mind on Mike.

I giggle. "C'mon babe, you don't have to be scared of everything!" I happily say as I hold out my hand.

"Y-You don't know what might happen…" Mike weakly whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Your loss," I say, walking up to the stage.

Once in there, we hear the door do a click. We all look around.

"Hey…" Mason stammers. "Th-There's nothing in here…"

"Yeah," The voice becomes clearer now, his mask now removed. "What'd ya think would be in here?" He cackles.

"Y-You…" Tommy cries.

"Awwwh, little baby, you think you'd get something? You already got stupidity." The raspy voice spits. I hear a "sling!" The one that sounds when a knife comes out.

We all turn around and I scream.

"You think someone can hear you? Everyone's out of range to hear you, they're getting snacks," He snarls.

"Now, to the fun pa-" The man in the suit begins, but he yells. The three of us look up as we notice Tommy on his back, strangling him.

"RUN! I GOT HIM! JUST GO!" Tommy yells. We all obey him, splitting up.

I hide under a table, weeping. What happened to Tommy?

After a few seconds, my question's answered. I hear a scream, but it slowly dies out.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The raspy voice yells. "GOD DAMNIT, I ALMOST DIED! Now, to your other friends,"

I could hear tables flipping, covers coming off, and finally I hear another yell; Blake's.

He jumps up and I could hear him running, but the man in the suit seemingly grabs him. The man yells as Blake keeps running. However, the man catches up to him. He screams as multiple stabs can be heard. "YOU! LITTLE! BRAT!" With every yell, another stab. And yet, I still cower under the table.

I hear banging from the door, and lights turn on. I peek under the table, but just the right amount so the man couldn't see me. It's all a trick, though, the banging on the door; The man just turned the lights on, to trick us.

To my right, I see Mason lifting up his table. He walks around. "H-Hello?" He weeps. "P-Police?"

I scream as the man emerges behind him and slices his throat. He falls to the ground.

"Now, for the grand finale…" He giggles as he lifts up my table cloth. I scream and wait for myself to be stabbed. However, the door clicks again and just before nothingness, I see my final two things; Mike, and the homeless girl with a toothpick and a screw.

 **Well, was that an interesting chapter? Let me know please! To chapter 2, away! :D**


	2. Chapter II: New Bodies, New Lives

**Hey guys, hopefully this'll be a good chapter! But, if you could, PLEASE review! Criticism is welcomed. Also sorry for the few people that got the notification of a new chapter, I was testing something. Anyways, onto the story! :D**

I slowly open my eyes to the sight of a very tight, metal room. I'm sitting down, so I get up. But when I get up, I feel something… strange. Like a huge weight are on my shoulders. No, on my entire body. I get up, rubbing my head, but when I do, I notice something different.

These are not my hands; These are Chica's.

I scream, but not like a regular, girly scream. Like, even higher-pitched than that, if that's even possible. I stumble back from both surprises and fall back. Somehow, my head still hurts.

All around, I see 4 animatronics; Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and the golden suit the man used to murder us. I sit, trying to gather my senses.

30 minutes of silence pass before the Bonnie wakes up. I slowly back up, wondering if it's going to kill me.

But, when Bonnie opens his mouth, I hear Tommy's voice. "Wha… What the shit?" He tries to get up.

The voice feels like it's in my mind. Nevertheless, I try to respond by actually talking. "T-Tommy?"

Bonnie backs up a little on the floor, and points his purple finger at me, "H-How do you know my name!? Why am I here!? This some sort of a nightmare, ain't it?" He tries to make up more excuses.

"Tommy, Tommy, it's me, Nat." I try to calm him down. He stops crawling back and stares at me.

After a few seconds of silence, he opens his mouth once more. "This must be a dream… I mean, I-I can't be murdered… c-can I?"

"I remember it too. If we both had the same 'dream', then it's real. We're dead, I think, which is confusing," I ponder.

"Oh yeah? Then how am I speaking? And how are you Chica, huh?"

"Tommy, look down at yourself."

Frowning, he looks down and sees purple. He screams the same scream I did. He covers his mouth. "I-I'm… Bonnie?"

I nod. "And I'm Chica. Let's try to be calm, and wait for…" I don't know what to say after that. It's possible that Mason and Blake are animatronics now, too. But it's also possible only Tommy and I are now animatronics.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait to find out who we're 'waiting' for," He says in a mocking voice, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

I try to pull the finger, but then I realize I can't.

We sit there in silence, in our own thoughts, before Blake wakes up. He has the same reaction; Screaming like a higher pitched scream of a girl, looking at his hook, and then the patch slowly coming down towards his eye.

"You mean… You guys got the dream that you got murdered, too?"

"Apparently, it ain't a dream," Tommy spits, specifically at me. "Me and Nat, over there, got the same vision. I think it's real."

"Th-Then, how are we talking?"

"We dunno," I respond to the Foxy suit.

He falls to a silent weep. We can hear him, but we don't try to stop him. To be honest, I'm trying to be strong. I want to cry want now. And so does Tommy, I think.

Eventually, Mason wakes up in the Freddy suit. Same scream, same reaction, same questions.

"Why am I here?" "What is this?" "Who did this?" Stuff like that.

After we all answered for him, he puts his brown finger on his chin. He looks up to the sky, then down at us. "Well obviously, if we all have the same 'dream', there's two things that could've happened; one of us, most likely me, is having a dream right now." Suddenly, he puts his hands on his forehead and starts moving them.

He stops, then looks at the ground. "But I thought lucid dreaming was…" He stammered.

"What?" Tommy asks, looking at Mason. "You kidding me? I'm the one dreaming here, I actually have a conscience thinking right now?"

But, I do too. I have a thinking brain. "Well, guys…" I start. "We all think that we're the one dreaming, correct?" We all nod. "Well, let's try to imagine something. Close your eyes, everybody."

Everyone does before me, and I imagine a chicken bawking and hopping around. However, when I open my eyes, no chicken. "No one? Okay, so no one's dreaming.. Fre-, er, Mason, what's your second idea?"

"M-My second one…" He stammers. "Is that we're actually stuck in the animatronics."

Silence fills the room as we consider this. I mean, it's possible, but we were killed, weren't we? What, did our souls possess them? I don't know…

"Well," Mason lights up. "Least we can do now is explore." We all nod in unison.

As we all sloppily get up and leave the room, Tommy stops in his place. Since I'm in front of him, I look back at him to see the back of a purple bunny, staring at the golden freddy suit.

"You think…" He whispers to me. "Think there's someone in there?" He walks out.

"Well," I walk with him, "Who do ya think it is?"

"Well, there could be Mike…" My heart dropped at that exact sentence. I could imagine it; Mike is so fragile that he could be murdered by one slice.

"N-No, there's gotta be s-someone else…"

"Well, there was that homeless girl that unlocked the door…" Tommy ponders.

I shake my head. Now don't get me wrong, it's tragic, but I'd rather her die then Mike. Mike has so much to live for. I hope he doesn't put his life in danger one day…

Anyways, I hear a "Guys, over here!" from Mason. We all walk over there and notice a big, pink and white box. Slowly, a marionette pops up and we all step back a little, even Tommy, which is surprising.

"Wh-Why'd you lead us here, Mason?" Blake whispers.

"Well," Mason begins. "Ain't it look like a robot, like us, I guess?"

It then looks straight at Mason and says, "That's because I'm not."

 **So yeah! Chapter 2! Once again, PLEASE leave a review, but it isn't required. Chapter 3 up soon! Hopefully this isn't too short for you all :)**


End file.
